Sky meets the Four
by Robinwing16
Summary: Cinderheart and Lionblaze are now proud parents of four kits. Watch as their kits discover a prophecy about themselves, along with all the hard descisions and lessons they'll have to learn. See who gets what power and what new friends and enemies await for the kits discovery.
1. Allegiances

**ALLEGIANCES**

_**THUNDERCLAN**_

**LEADER** BRAMBLESTAR—dark brown tabby tom with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SQUIRRELFLIGHT—dark ginger she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, GRASSPAW

**MEDICINE CAT** JAYFEATHER—gray tabby tom with blind blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, GOLDENPAW

**WARRIORS** _(toms and she-cats without kits)_

GRAYSTRIPE—long-haired gray tom

BRACKENFUR—golden brown tabby tom  
APPRENTICE, DEWPAW

CLOUDTAIL—long-haired white tom with blue eyes

BRIGHTHEART—white she-cat with ginger patches

MILLIE—striped gray tabby she-cat with blue eyes

THORNCLAW—golden brown tabby tom

LEAFPOOL—light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes, former medicine cat  
APPRENTICE, ROBINPAW

BIRCHFALL—light brown tabby tom

WHITEWING—white she-cat with green eyes

BERRYNOSE—cream-colored tom

HAZELTAIL—small gray-and-white she-cat  
APPRENTICE, LILYPAW

MOUSEWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

CINDERHEART—gray tabby she-cat

LIONBLAZE—golden tabby tom with amber eyes

FOXLEAP—reddish tabby tom

ICECLOUD—white she-cat

TOADSTEP—black-and-white tom

ROSEPETAL—dark cream she-cat

BRIARLIGHT—dark brown she-cat

BLOSSOMFALL—tortoiseshell and white she-cat

BUMBLESTRIPE—very pale gray tom with black stripes

APPRENTICE, SNOWPAW

DOVEWING—pale gray she-cat with blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, SPECKLEDPAW

IVYPOOL—silver-and-white tabby she-cat with dark blue eyes  
APPRENTICE, AMBERPAW

SORRELTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat with amber eyes

POPPYFROST—tortoiseshell she-cat  
APPRENTICE, SEEDPAW

CHERRYBLOSSOM—ginger she-cat

MOLETAIL—brown-and-cream tom

**APPRENTICES** _(more than six moons old, in training to become warriors)_

SEEDPAW—very pale ginger she-cat with dark green eyes

LILYPAW—dark tabby she-cat with white patches and lily green eyes

DEWPAW—gray-and-black tom with green eyes

AMBERPAW—ginger tabby she-cat with unnatural swirls for stripes, amber eyes

SNOWPAW—white tom with black stripes and black tipped paws, tail, and ears, two black triangles on side of dark blue eyes (right triangle pointing right left triangle pointing left)

GRASSPAW—gray tabby she-cat with darker gray paws, ears, tail, muzzle, and underbelly strange grass blade symbol on back and forehead

ROBINPAW—white she-cat with long, flaming, dark ginger stripe down back to tail tip dark ginger muzzle, ears, and paws unnatural swirls under bright aqua blue eyes

SPECKLEDPAW—bright ginger tom with unnatural black specks one big speck around right eye one black paw with bright ginger specks deep blue eyes

**QUEENS** _(she-cats expecting or nursing kits)_

DAISY—cream long-furred cat from the horseplace

**ELDERS** _(former warriors and queens, now retired)_

DUSTPELT—dark brown tabby tom

SANDSTORM—pale ginger she-cat with green eyes

SPIDERLEG—long-limbed black tom with brown underbelly and amber eyes

PURDY—plump tabby former loner with a gray muzzle

_**SHADOWCLAN**_

**LEADER **BLACKSTAR—large white tom with one jetblack forepaw

**DEPUTY** ROWANCLAW—ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT** LITTLECLOUD—very small tabby tom

**WARRIORS**

OAKFUR—small brown tom

SMOKEFOOT—black tom

TOADFOOT—dark brown tom

APPLEFUR—mottled brown she-cat

CROWFROST—black-and-white tom

RATSCAR—brown tom with long scar across his back

SNOWBIRD—pure-white she-cat

TAWNYPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with green eyes

OLIVENOSE—tortoiseshell she-cat

OWLCLAW—light brown tabby tom

SHREWFOOT—gray she-cat with black feet

SCORCHFUR—dark gray tom

REDWILLOW—mottled brown-and-ginger tom

TIGERHEART—dark brown tabby tom

DAWNPELT—cream-furred she-cat

PINENOSE—black she-cat

FERRETCLAW—cream-and-gray tom

STARLINGWING—ginger tom

KINKFUR—tabby she-cat, with long fur that sticks out at all angles

IVYTAIL—black, white, and tortoiseshell she-cat

**ELDERS**

CEDARHEART—dark gray tom

TALLPOPPY—long-legged light brown tabby she-cat

SNAKETAIL—dark brown tom with tabby-striped tail

WHITEWATER—white she-cat with long fur, blind in one eye

_**WINDCLAN**_

**LEADER** ONESTAR—brown tabby tom

**DEPUTY** ASHFOOT—gray she-cat

**MEDICINE CAT** KESTRELFLIGHT—mottled gray tom  
APPRENTICE, MINTPAW—light grey tabby tom with mint green eyes

**WARRIORS**

CROWFEATHER—dark gray tom

OWLWHISKER—light brown tabby tom

WHISKEREYES—light brown tom

WHITETAIL—small white she-cat

NIGHTCLOUD—black she-cat

GORSETAIL—very pale gray-and-white tom with blue eyes

WEASELFUR—ginger tom with white paws

HARESPRING—brown-and-white tom

LEAFTAIL—dark tabby tom, amber eyes

EMBERFOOT—gray tom with two dark paws

HEATHERTAIL—light brown tabby she-cat with blue eyes

FURZEPELT—gray-and-white she-cat

BOULDERFUR—large pale gray tom

SEDGEWHISKER—light brown tabby she-cat

SWALLOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

SUNSTRIKE—tortoisesheh she-cat with large white mark on her forehead

**ELDERS**

WEBFOOT—dark gray tabby tom

TORNEAR—tabby tom

_**RIVERCLAN**_

**LEADER** MISTYSTAR—gray she-cat with blue eyes

**DEPUTY** REEDWHISKER—black tom

**MEDICINE CAT** MOTHWING—dappled golden she-cat  
APPRENTICE, WILLOWSHINE—gray tabby she-cat

**WARRIORS**

HOLLOWFLIGHT—dark brown tabby tom

TROUTCLAW—pale gray tabby she-cat

MOSSYHEART—brown-and-white she-cat

RUSHCLAW—light brown tabby tom

GRAYMIST—pale gray tabby she-cat

ICEWING—white she-cat with blue eyes

MINNOWTAIL—dark gray she-cat

PEBBLEFOOT—mottled gray tom

MALLOWNOSE—light brown tabby tom

BEETLEWHISKER—brown-and-white tabby tom

PETALFUR—gray-and-white she-cat

GRASSPELT—light brown tom

DUSKFUR—brown tabby she-cat

**QUEENS**

MOSSPELT—tortoiseshell she-cat with blue eyes

**ELDERS**

DAPPLENOSE—mottled gray she-cat

POUNCETAIL—ginger-and-white tom

_**SKYCLAN**_

**LEADER** LEAFSTAR—brown-and-cream tabby she-cat with amber eyes

**DEPUTY** SHARPCLAW—dark ginger tom

**MEDICINE CAT** ECHOSONG—silver tabby she-cat with green eyes  
APPRENTICE, FRECKLEWISH—mottled light brown tabby she-cat with spotted legs

**WARRIORS**

PATCHFOOT—black-and-white tom

PETALNOSE—pale gray she-cat

SPARROWPELT—dark brown tabby tom

WASPWHISKER—gray-and-white tom

SHREWTOOTH—skinny black tom

EBONYCLAW—striking black she-cat

BILLYSTORM—ginger-and-white tom

HARVEYMOON—white tom

MACGYVER—black-and-white tom

ROCKSHADE—black tom

BOUNCEFIRE—ginger tom

TINYCLOUD—small white she-cat

MINTFUR—gray tabby she-cat

SAGEWHISKER—pale gray tom

FALLOWFERN—pale brown she-cat

RABBITLEAP—gray tom

CREEKPELT—light gray tabby she-cat

NETTLEFUR—brown tabby tom

PLUMNOSE—dark brown she-cat

HARRYPELT—long furred ginger tom with amber eyes

FIREPETAL—ginger-and-white she-cat with green eyes

STORMEYE—ginger-and-gray she cat with one gray eye

**QUEENS**

CHERRYTAIL—tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat

CLOVERTAIL—light brown she-cat with white belly and legs

**ELDERS**

TANGLE—ragged tabby tom loner

_**CATS OUTSIDE THE CLANS**_

SOL—white-and-brown tabby long-haired tom with pale yellow eyes

BREEZEPELT—black tom with amber eyes, formerly of WindClan

_**OTHER ANIMALS**_

MIDNIGHT—a star-gazing badger who lives by the sea


	2. Prologue

The black she-cat sat adjacent to a flowing river, she waited patiently. As she scanned the distant mountains with a look of longing in her eyes, a beautiful silver tabby she-cat with pure blue eyes walked up and sat next to her. "Hollyleaf, you know you can cross over don't you," the silver she-cat asked crossing through what sounds like a portal. "Can I really, Feathertail," Hollyleaf asked. "Of course you can, especially if it's to see him. Come on let's go I have a feeling you don't want to walk in there by yourself," Feathertail coaxed. The two cats ran side by side with the stars in their pelts streaming be hind them.

Before they reached their destination, they ran into a brown tabby tom with amber eyes. "Hello, Stoneteller," Feathertail greeted. "This is Hollyleaf, Jayfeather's sister." "Ah, Half Moon sent me to come and get you both, but it seems I don't have to. Oh, and Fallen Leaves wishes to speak with you Hollyleaf," Stoneteller added. "Oh, okay," Hollyleaf mewed uncertainly. A few moments later they had made it to where they were headed: a cave.

There was a beautiful waterfall over the entrance like a sheet of mist. When they entered there were cats everywhere. "Come on, Half Moon is in here," Feathertail motioned towards an opening in the cave wall. "The cave of pointed stones," Hollyleaf whisper in amazement. "You came," an orange and white tabby tom mewed. Joy and hurt shining in his green eyes. "Of course I came, I missed you," Hollyleaf purred as she pressed her nose to his.

"I have to go but I'll be back," Feathertail meowed. "So you wanted to talk to me Fallen Leaves," Hollyleaf looked back at the orange and white tom. "Yes, you have to help Half Moon with something," he replied. They walked to the back of the cave where there was a small white cat with one gray tipped paw was bending over a puddle reflecting a scene. "Hi Half Moon," Hollyleaf mewed a greeting. "Come on we have to help comfort this cat," Half Moon waved her paw in a signal to come closer.

"A prophecy is starting today," she added wisely. "What do you mean, are there cats in a prophecy being born," Hollyleaf gasped in realization. "Cinderheart is having kits." "Absolutely right, and she's worried, so is Jayfeather," Half Moon replied. "Alright then, let's go help them," Hollyleaf meowed determinedly. "I'll wait here," Fallen Leaves told Hollyleaf as she and Half Moon leaped into the puddle, instantly vanishing. When they reached where they were headed.

In the corner of the ThunderClan nursery stood a grey tabby tom and an all gray she-cat. Half Moon and Hollyleaf padded up to them cautiously. Hollyleaf walked behind the agonized queen and spoke encouragingly. "Don't worry Cinderheart, your not alone," she whispered. "Hollyleaf," Cinderheart murmured. "Don't stress Jayfeather, you must slow down," Half Moon cooed. "Half moon," his words seemed to be caught in his throat.

"Yes, we're here, and Cinderheart I promise your kits will be fine. They'll be safe, just stay calm," Hollyleaf replied. Then a ripple passed through Cinderheart. The first kit was coming. When it came out Hollyleaf picked it up and set it in front of its mother. "A she-kit," Hollyleaf congratulated as Cinderheart nipped the sack open. Another ripple passed through her.

A tom this time. Cinderheart grabbed him and nipped his sack open. "Two more, I think," Jayfeather meowed. This time Cinderheart was prepared for the pain. The ripple passed and the third kit came. Another she-kit, but this kit looked like her father. Half Moon grabbed the kit and handed her over to Jayfeather who neatly nipped the sack open.

The last kit came so suddenly, it surprised even Jayfeather. When the kit came it seemed sickly and weak. It was almost an exact replica of Cinderheart. Cinderheart reached for the last, little she-kit. She nipped the sack open and began licking her fiercely. When the kit started to breath, Cinderheart calmed down a bit. "Congratulations, three she-kits and a tom," Half Moon told her before she and Hollyleaf faded.

Hollyleaf walked up to Jayfeather before fading and whispered, "There's another prophecy, but it can wait till tomorrow." He just stood in and relished in relief. Before they faded, Jayfeather walked out and called to Lionblaze who instantly noticed Hollyleaf. Grief lit in his eyes but vanished at the sound of a kits mew. "I'm so proud of you," he purred to his mate. Then Half Moon and Hollyleaf were back in the cave of pointed stones. "So what _is_ the prophecy," Hollyleaf queried.


	3. Chapter 1

"From this moment on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be called Robinpaw," announced Bramblestar. "Leafpool," he called to the former medicine cat, "you will mentor Robinpaw, you're a fine warrior and I hope you teach this apprentice all that you know." _What_, thought Robinpaw despairingly. _Leafpool, but she's ThunderClan's former medicine cat._ Then she brightened up, _This is great! If I get hurt in battle, Jayfeather won't have to spend time helping me if I already know what to do. So he can help other cats and not waste any supplies, unless I catch green cough then I'll need herbs from him._ Robinpaw bounced up to her mentor and touched noses.

"Goldenkit, from this moment on until you receive your medicine cat name you will be Goldenpaw your mentor will be Jayfeather," Bramblestar said. As Jayfeather walked up to greet his aprintice, Goldenpaw let out a faint squeak of joy that he must have herd by the way his whiskers twitched." Don't think I'll go easy on you just because your my brother's kit," The medicine cat mumbled with pride shining in his touched noses and joined the rest of their clanmates in the crowd. Robinpaw had known how much her sister was interested in StarClan and healing wounds. Plus it gave her a reason to stay away from their other sister who was the complete opposite of her and always made jokes. She was next and soon they would sleep in the same den as each other but it would be a tight squeeze.

"Grasskit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name will be Grasspaw, and your mentor will be Squirrelflight , as my deputy I know she will teach you every thing she has learned from Dustpelt," he said with a note of loving to his mate. Grasspaw, on the other hand was just glad she had the deputy as a mentor, they touched noses an sat down next to Robinpaw and Leafpool. "And Speckledkit, from this moment on, until you receive your warrior name your name will be Speckledpaw. Your mentor will be Dovewing, I expect she will teach you everything she has learned from your father, Lionblaze." They touched noses and sat down. "Robinpaw,Goldenpaw,Grasspaw, Speckledpaw! Robinpaw,Goldenpaw, Grasspaw, Speckledpaw!" The clan yowled for the four new apprentices.

"I can't wait to start training!" Speckledpaw mewed excitedly. "Hold on there, training starts tomorrow. Today were going to see th-" a stern look from Jayfeather cut Dovewing off in mid sentence, the comment had obviously offended the blind medicine cat. "Sorry, Jayfeather," She apologized. "Today were going to check out some of the borders."

The eight cats split up in two groups. Grasspaw and Squirrelflight joined Robinpaw and Leafpool an they headed in the direction of the moor. "Just across this river lies WindClan territory,"as Squirrelflight spoke, she pointed her tail in the direction of the bare territory. Then Robinpaw noticed a longing look in Leafpools eyes, and as she followed her mentors gaze she noticed it was fixed on a dark grey tom, only then did Robinpaw remember that her father was half WindClan half ThunderClan. _That must be Lionblaze and Jayfeather's dad_,she thought.

"Leafpool, is that Jayfeather and Lionblaze's father?" She asked as the tom came closer. "Yes, it is. Now lets catch up with the others," letting Leafpool lead her, Robinpaw looked back and noticed the cat staring directly at her with a proud look in his deep blue eyes. _That must be him, or he wouldn't look at me like that. Its gotta be him_, Robinpaw told herself.

"There you two are, we were worried about you," Squirrelflight said to her sister as they caught up. "Well, you shouldn't worry so much about me," Leafpool answered back with amusement sparkling in her eyes. "I can handle myself and defend Robinpaw if I had to." As they carried on Robinpaw picked up a strange scent, it had a hint of WindClan scent in it. The others must have scented it too because Squirrelflight said in an urgent voice, "Be on the look out for anything suspisious, " Every cat was alert for whom ever this fresh scent belonged to. "Squirrelflight it's him, this is his scent," Leafpool warned. _Who is this _him, Robinpaw thought.

"Are you positive," worry lit Squirrelflight's eyes. Leafpool nodded, her pelt tensed. The two apprentices sat in confusion. Placing her front paws on Robinpaw's head, Grasspaw stood up paws still on her sister's head "Who is this _him_ you're talking about?" She asked. Turning her head so she could look the apprentice in the eyes, Leafpool answered "He's your father's half brother, Breezepelt." Then Robinpaw remembered the nursery stories about the cat with cold amber eyes.

_Thump_. "Right you are, Leafpool," Breezepelt said as he jumped out of a tree. "What do you want, Breezepelt," Squirrelflight hissed. "The same thing I've always wanted, or had you forgotten already," he snarled back. Standing in front of the apprentices defiantly Leadpool growled, "You will never hurt them! I won't let you!"

"You can't attack two ThunderClan warriors by your self anyway," Squirrelflight retorted. "Oh, who ever said I was alone," Breezepelt laughed. Suddenly another cat jumped out of the trees behind the apprentices. "Sol!" Leafpool exclaimed. _Sol! That's the cat Lionblaze told Cinderheart he scented on the border just this morning!_ "Get ready to run," Grasspaw whispered loud enough for only Robinpaw to hear. Then Breezepelt leaped at Leafpool, while Sol attacked Squirrelflight.

"Now, run," Grasspaw whispered as she took of back the way they had come. "Oh no you don't," Breezepelt yowled as the apprentices ran. She turned to see how close he was and found him only a fox length behind with Leafpool close on his tail. Once they got out of the trees Robinpaw saw the tom at the border with his back to them. "Help, please help" she yowled as loud as she could to get his attention. He turned and his tail fluffed up. _Oh StarClan, please, let him help us,_ Robinpaw thought desperately.

_Thud,_ Breezepelt had kicked Leafpool against a tree making her blacking out. He sprang, landing on top of Robinpaw, and he started tearing at her pelt. She yowled in pain, then he tore at her throat, she lay there bleeding from her neck and managed to stand but fell back to the ground. Before going unconscious she saw the gray cat jump at Breezepelt spitting in rage. Then everything went dark.

"Hello there little one, are you alright?" A kind voice asked her. She opened her eyes to find a sleek black she cat with green eyes staring down at her. "My name is Hollyleaf. I'm your father's sister," she announced. "Am I dead," Robinpaw quarried to the beautiful StarClan cat. "No, you're not dead," she giggled, "You are here because you must hear this prophecy." _But she wouldn't tell an ordinary apprintice about a prophecy unless they're apart of it! I'm apart of a prophecy from StarClan themselves!_

"Are you ready, Robinpaw," Hollyleaf asked. "As I'll ever be," Robinpaw replied. "Okay, here I go, 'There will be four cats kin of the Roaring Lion, whom will help the sky meet its new home. A blade of grass, cat with a heart of pure gold, a winged robin, and a speckled eared cat,'" She finished. "What does it mean Hollyleaf, can't you tell me"Robinpaw wondered aloud. "That I'm afraid I can't tell you right now Robinpaw. You'll find out soon enough," the fading StarClan warrior replied.

* * *

**Don't you just love cliffhangers? I absolutely love them. Anyway this is the first chapter, it doesn't say so but it is. By the way I've just put up a poll for you all to answer. ~Robinwing16**


	4. Chapter 2

"Robinpaw, Robinpaw! Are you all right?! Please don't be dead, please don't be dead," Grasspaw mewed frantically. "Leafpool, are you okay you hit your head pretty hard," the strange tom asked. "I'll be fine Crowfeather honestly," she replied with loving gratitude to the cat. Suddenly Robinpaw stopped breathing. "Robinpaw!" Grasspaw yowled in terror that her sister was dead.

"Grasspaw what's wrong, is she hurt?" Leafpool asked worriedly. "She's not breathing any more Leafpool, what do I do, what do I do?!" She cried, tears streamed down her face. "My apprentice!" Leafpool screeched in fear tearing the at ground to get to her injured apprentice. "Grasspaw, go get Jayfeather tell him what happened, tell him to get back to camp now," she ordered. "Is there anything I can do to help," Crowfeather asked his, pelt still ruffled in shock. "Yes can you make sure Squirrelflight has dealt with Sol," she replied.

"Sol was with him! He had Sol's help to do this," he asked with anger in his eyes. "Apparently so," Leafpool said picking up the injured Robinpaw as Crowfeather took off._ Please StarClan I'll do any thing, just don't let her be dead please! _Grasspaw prayed as she flew though the forest, barely feeling her paws touch the ground as she did so. "Jayfeather!" Grasspaw called as she skidded to a halt I front of the group of cats.

"What is it is some cat hurt," he guessed. "Yes Leafpool told me to tell you to go ahead and start towards camp. Robinpaw is the cat who's hurt we were attacked and she's not breathing anymore and we think you could save her," Grasspaw panted just barely managing to catch her breath. "Okay we'll meet her there, but you andGoldenpaw have to try and keep Lionblaze calm okay, help your mother with that," he said to the apprentices. "Robinpaw is my sister too I wanna help," Speckledpaw blurted out not minding every cat staring directly at him. "That's fine by me if he goes back," Dovewing answered the obvious question.

As soon as the five cats hurtled into camp all eyes were on them. Noticing Robinpaw was missing Lionblaze asked where she was at and what had happened. "We were attacked by two cats," Grasspaw explained. "Robinpaw and I ran but one cat followed us and threw Leafpool against a tree and hurt Robinpaw. Then she stopped breathing she was hurt so bad and a WindClan cat offered to help after driving the cat off. Leafpool sent me after Jayfeather, and the other cat to help Squirrelflight." "Do you know who the cats that attacked you were," Graystripe asked.

"Yes if we know who they are, we have a better chance of knowing their scent when they're nearby," Millie chimed in. The thorn barrier shook as Squirrelflight came in with Leafpool close behind carrying Robinpaw. The clan gasped when they saw how injured she was. "Who did this," Lionblaze ordered. "You should know their scent by now Lionblaze, they both attacked you once," Squirrelflight replied. "They did," Grasspaw asked.

Then Robinpaw stirred and Leafpool ran to Jayfeather's den. _Thank you StarClan for letting her still live, _Grasspaw sent thanks to her ancestors. Everyone waited in silence to hear if she was alright. Finally Leafpool came out looking very relieved, "he said she's just hurt badly but she won't die," she said sitting down. Cinderheart, who had walked up to sit beside her mate, sighed in relief and Lionblaze pressed against her to reassure her.

Then Jayfeather came out, "She'll be fine in two days," he said. "Will she be better before the gathering?" Goldenpaw mewed questioningly. He nodded yes. By the time every cat had calmed down the sun had already set. The new apprentices headed towards their nests in their new den. Grasspaw went over to Goldenpaw only for her question to be answered before she could open her jaws to speak. "Of course I'll come and let you both know when she's better, Grasspaw." She replied warily.

"Thanks," she just barely managed to suppress her ginormous yawn. As she headed towards her new den Snowpaw ran out to greet her. "I heard what happened, but Jayfeather said she'd be alright. You must be tired," he said. Grasspaw nodded in agreement. _Who wouldn't be,_ she thought. "I was one of the aprentices who offered to stay back and make your nests," he told her. He's_ being really nice to me, does that mean he likes me?_ she asked herself as they headed to the apprentice's den.

Once they walked in, it was nice and warm. There were two empty nest next to Speckledpaw, Grasspaw took the one on his right. _We'll leave that one for Robinpaw when she gets better,_ she thought, yawning. As soon as she closed her eyes she heard some cat calling her, she opened her eyes to see a StarClan cat standing over her. The cat had had fur as dark as night and eyes as green as the leaves in greenleaf. "Hello, my name is Hollyleaf, your father might have told you about me, or so I hope," she said warmly.

"There is something you and your littermates need to know," she announced quietly as she turned and walked over towards two other cats. "Huh, wha-," Speckledpaw murmured drowsily. "Come on sleepy head we have to hear what Hollyleaf has to say," she meowed nudging her brother to his paws. "You too, up Goldenpaw, up." "Come on," Goldenpaw yawned.

As they got closer the bushes to their left rustled and Jayfeather hopped with Robinpaw trailing behind. _Why does Jayfeatherhave to be here,_ Grasspaw thought. "I have to be here, Grasspaw, because you also need to here what I have to say," he retorted as if reading her mind. "Who are these other cats Hollyleaf," Robinpaw asked the she cat. "I am Half Moon, and this is my friend, Fallen Leaves," said the small white she cat with green eyes, pointing her tail at a ginger and white tabby tom who also had green eyes.

"And I'm here to tell you who a certain cat is once you hear the prophecy," Jayfeather mewed sitting down close to Half Moon. "There is a prophecy that says, there will be four cats kin of the Roaring Lion, whom will help the sky meet its new home. A blade of grass, a winged robin, a cat with a heart of pure gold, and a cat with speckled ears," he recited."The Roaring Lion is Lionblaze," Jayfeather added. "So we're the four cats," Speckledpaw exclaimed. "No Mistystar, and three other RiverClan cats are, of course it's you four," Jayfeather said sarcastically.

_That doesn't explain how he answered my question before I even said it,_ thought Grasspaw. "It doesn't answer your question, Grasspaw, because I wasn't finished." Grasspaw's eyes turned into black pools of anxiety when he answered her unspoken question. "Jayfeather, stop that you're scaring her," Half Moon said sweetly. "Jayfeather, your father, and Dovewing are a part of a prophecy as we'll."

* * *

**Hey Robinwing16 here! Any way these were already written (by me), all I did then was post them here so that's how they were up so fast (for anyone who was wondering). So yah. I also have a poll up now so go check that out.**


	5. Chapter 3

******Hey guys, I have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have the time to. Either way h**ere's the continued part of the dream. Sorry it goes through two chapters. ~Robinwing16

* * *

As if given a cue, the apprentices tilted their heads to the right and in unison said,"Huh?" Noticing what had just happened, all four of them burst out in laughter. Once they caught their breath Grasspaw was giggling uncontrollably. "If your _calm_ enough, I can tell you four the prophecy now," Jayfeather meowed impatiently. "We're ready, we really are," Grasspaw said straitening up.

"The prophecy was given to Firestar by a cat named Skywatcher," he replied. "He said, 'There will be three kin of your kin who hold the power of the stars in their paws.'" "What are your powers, and what are Lionblaze's and Dovewing's power," Robinpaw squeaked. "Jayfeather's power is to see more than any other cat, he can hear your thoughts if he wanted to, and he can follow you in your dreams, that's how he got here, he followed Robinpaw. Lionblaze can't be harmed at all, and Dovewing coincidentally can sense things from far away. Once she even sensed all the way to the Dark Forest, that's where the cats who StarClan don't except go," Half Moon finished for him.

"It's time for you all to get some rest. Especially you Robinpaw you need those wounds to heal before you start your training," Fallen Leaves told the apprentices. "You don't want to be too tired for training, do you?" "Of course not, I don't want to miss Squirrelflight falling out of a tree. Who would want to miss that," Grasspaw joked. The apprentices giggled at the thought of the deputy falling out of a tree.

It felt like only seconds after Speckledpaw closed his eyes, he had to get ready for training. _I have to check on Robinpaw before I leave, too,_ he thought. Looking next to him he noticed Grasspaw wasn't in her nest. _She must be up already,_ he guessed. When he left the den, he saw her talking to Snowpaw. Heading towards the medicine den he saw Briarlight drag herself out into the open.

"Good morning, Speckledpaw," She said to the apprentice. "Are you checking on Robinpaw?" "Yes, and how are you this morning," Speckledpaw asked her in return being his polite self. "Good, thank you for asking," Briarlight replied. Heading in he saw his other sister Goldenpaw pause in mid chew to see him come in. "Good mornin Specklepaw haw aw ooh," she said through the unfinished ointment.

"I'm going to have to have a talk with Cinderheart," Jayfeather sighed sarcastically. "Wha," Goldenpaw asked, chewed leaves still in her mouth. "I thought she had already taught you that you shouldn't talk with your mouth full," he teased. She narrowed her eyes at her blind mentor, and then at her laughing littermates, who immediately stopped their giggling. Walking up to his sisters Speckledpaw queried, "Did you two have a strange dream with Jayfeather and some other StarClan cats in it, or is it just my imagination that we were all there?"

"It wasn't your imagination Specklepaw. That really happened," Jayfeather cut in. Lowering his voice he said, "All four of you really do have powers. And so do Dovewing, Lionblaze, and I." "Can I tell Dovewing I know about the prophecy during training, Jayfeather," Speckledpaw asked. "Sure I'd love to hear her reaction to that," the medicine cat laughed back in a serious tone of voice which he often used.

"Do Leafpool and Squirrelflight know about the prophecy?" Robinpaw asked Jayfeather in a whisper. "Yep, they sure do," he replied. "Can we tell them about _our_ prophecy? They are our mentors after all. We'll mine and Grasspaw's at least." She asked her follow up question. "Don't care just don't tell any of the other apprentices, got it," he mentioned towards Speckledpaw and Goldenpaw also.

"Okay. Hey, when can Robinpaw start training," Speckledpaw asked, changing the subject. "Tomorrow," replied the young, blind medicine cat. "Thanks, bye Jayfeather. Bye Goldenpaw and Robinpaw see ya later," Speckledpaw said as he left the den and headed towards his mentor. "There you are I thought I'd have to look for you all day," Dovewing retorted. "It wouldn't take that long for YOU to find me, big ears," Speckledpaw teased her with a little nickname, and laughed at her confuse face as he walked to the camp entrance.

"We're going to meet some of the other apprentices in the clearing," Dovewing said changing the subject. "When you say 'some' how many do you mean," Speckledpaw laughed. "Just Grasspaw, Snowpaw, and Amberpaw, so just three," she replied. "And how do you know that nickname Jayfeather and Lionblaze gave me?" "I know about the prophecy Dovewing and I know what your power is," he whispered back.

"Shhhh!" She hissed at him. "No one else knows, only Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Leafpool, Cinderheart, Ivypool, Jayfeather, Lionblaze, me, the other medicine cats, and the other leaders." "Really," Speckledpaw lowered his voice. "Yes, really," Dovewing said.

"That's a long list, you know that right?" He smirked. "You better stop talking now or be yowled at in front of both your sister and two other apprentices," she retorted. "Never mind, but you know Robinpaw, Grasspaw, and Goldenpaw know, too," he said quietly as they reached the clearing. "There you two are," Ivypool said to her sister as soon as walked in. "I knew you were slow Speckledpaw, but I didn't know you were _that_ slow," Grasspaw burst out unable to stop the tease from slipping out.

Speckledpaw opened his mouth as to say something, but then closed it. He didn't want to get mad at his sister for laughing or he'd be saying the same to Amberpaw. She was a beautiful light orange tabby with strange markings around her muzzle and paws. She also had the most beautiful olive green eyes the prettiest Speckledpaw had ever seen. How could he get mad at such a beautiful cat.

_ Remember what Cinderheart said Speckledpaw, "Don't let your sister's jibes get at you, just ignore them,"_ He kept repeating what his mother had told him when he was a kit. Grasspaw used to tease him about how the prey would SPOT him before he could catch it when ever the subject of him being the best hunter when he became an apprentice. "Go on and laugh Grasspaw, I don't care, it doesn't bother me anymore," Speckledpaw's voice was calm. His whiskers twitched at her disbelieving face, until he herd a voice come from behind him. Only then did he realize that every cat was looking at whoever or _whatever_ the voice came from._Uh oh, _He swallowed a yowl of terror as he turned around to see what it was.


	6. Chapter 4

******Hey guys Robinwing16 here and so I have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to so ya! Any way **I hope you enjoy the fourth chapter of Sky meets the Four! 

* * *

"It's only two more days Robinpaw, don't worry," Goldenpaw said to her sister who had to stay in camp for three days. "No it's one day. You get your numbers mixed up a lot you know," Robinpaw replied. "Well today isn't over yet so there fore it's two more days," Goldenpaw concluded. "Okay little miss 'Matter-o-fact," Robinpaw giggled.

"Laugh all you want, I don't care," Goldenpaw said as she walked up to Jayfeather. "So it's goldenrod for healing wounds?" "Yes, and we keep it all right here," he replied, pointing at a pile of golden flowers. "Kay, thanks," she mewed carrying some back to where Robinpaw was. "Let's see, where do you hurt the most?" Goldenpaw asked Robinpaw.

"On my neck," Robinpaw said lifting her chin to let her sister see the wound. "Eww! That looks nasty," Goldenpaw yelped taking a step back. "Well, your going to have to get used to seeing bad wounds like that if you want to become a full medicine cat," Jayfeather warned her. Goldenpaw gasped and quickly got to work on the wound.

_ I want to become a full medicine cat, I really do,_ she thought to herself. She sometimes wondered if she was a good enough apprentice for Jayfeather, since he was the best medicine cat in all the clans. "Purdy has a bad cough, and we're running low on moss. So when you're done can you bring this tansy to Purdy, while I get another apprentice to fetch some moss?" Jayfeather asked her. "Of course, Jayfeather," she replied in a hurry already.

"Well don't rush yourself. When I was an apprentice I learned that the hard way," he said as he walked out in search of an apprentice. "Do you think I could learn some helpful herbs, too," Robinpaw asked. "Are you trying to take my place," Goldenpaw gasped. "No! I just wanted to know some herbs incase I get hurt than I know what to use and you and Jayfeather don't have to waste time on me when you could be helping others," Robinpaw mewed shrinking back, not liking her sister being mad at her.

"Oh, sorry for getting mad at you, I just want to be the best apprentice Jayfeather could ever have," Goldenpaw apologized, looking down at her paws. "But that is a really good reason." "Thanks, and I think that you'll be the best medicine cat apprentice there ever was,"Robinpaw tried to cheer up her sister. _That's so nice of her, _Goldenpaw thought to her self. A voice sounded from the entrance as Blossomfall and Rosepetal walked in looking bigger than normal.

"Hi," Blossomfall mewed. "How are you feeling Robinpaw?" "Better, thank you. But Jayfeather won't let me so much as leave my nest," Robinpaw grumbled. "And you two," Goldenpaw returned the question, noticed the gleam of happiness in both of their eyes. "Blossomfall and I are having kits!" Rosepetal exclaimed.

"That's great," Robinpaw said. "Who are their fathers?"Goldenpaw asked. "Thornclaw is the father of my kits," Blossomfall said. "And Foxleap is the father for mine," Rosepetal added. "I bet they're both really happy," Robinpaw said. "We haven't told them yet we're going to tell them when they get back from border patrol," Blossomfall said as Rosepetal nodded her head in agreement.

"Well congratulations, I'll tell Briarlight when she gets back," Goldenpaw told Blossomfall. "She'll be happy to here it." "Why thank you Goldenpaw, that's very kind of you," Blossomfall replied. "I wonder if Millie might actually care for me when SHE hears." "Don't be silly of course she will, Blossomfall, you're her kit," Rosepetal said. Forcing a smile Blossomfall left with Rosepetal right on her tail.

"Poor Blossomfall, I'd feel terrible if Cinderheart didn't care about me," Robinpaw sympathized. "As would I," Goldenpaw ageed. The entrance to the den rustled as Briarlight dragged herself in. "Hey guess what Briarlight," Goldenpaw said bouncing up to her. "What," Briarlight asked. "Blossomfall is having Thornclaw's kits, and Rosepetal is having Foxleap's kits," Goldenpaw told her.

"Really, that's the greatest news ever!" Briarlight exclaimed. "Blossomfall thinks that Millie doesn't care about her and that she still won't even after her kits come," Robinpaw added from the other side of the den. "What, why would she think that," Briarlight said in a very startled voice. "Dunno," Robinpaw said. "But she's telling Millie anyway," Goldenpaw tried to soothe Briarlight.

"Let's see what happens," Robinpaw thought out loud. _Oh no! She could open her cut if she isn't careful,_ Goldenpaw thought. "Be careful," she said as Robinpaw walked to the entrance and looked out to see what would happen. Goldenpaw and Briarlight rushed up and joined her there.

They watched as Blossomfall slowly approached Millie. "Can I talk to you for a moment alone, Millie,"they heard her ask. "What is it," Millie said unenthusiastically. "I'm going to have kits," Blossomfall meowed. They saw her eyes gleam with happiness when Millie's eyes widened in joy.

"That's wonderful! Who's the father," she asked. "Thornclaw," Blossomfall purred with relief. "Well you aren't going on any mor border patrols, I don't want you to get hurt with them coming. How many moons until they're due," Millie asked. "A few moons moons," Blossomfall answered.


	7. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took so long to get these next chapters up, I've got school and all that junk we don't really need! ****I also have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to. **~Robinwing16

* * *

"Can I still go hunting," Blossomfall asked. " I'm gonna go congratulate her real quick," Briarlight said quickly dragging herself out into the center of the camp. Millie and Blossomfall's ears instantly pricked up. "Congratulations Blossomfall, I'm so proud of you. They better come and visit me," Briarlight giggled.

"Of course they will. I'll make sure they come visit you the day they open their eyes," Blossomfall said. "They had better," Millie teased. "Who had better what," Graystripe asked walking up behind them. "Blossomfall is going to have kits!" Briarlight squealed, as if she was still a kit.

"I'm so proud of you, Blossomfall," he purred licking his daughters cheek. "So it's true no one listens to me," Jayfeather's voice startled Robinpaw and Goldenpaw. "Oopsies," Robinpaw whispered. "It's okay I guess, you don't seem to have opened any major wounds," he said. "I made sure she was careful getting up don't worry," Goldenpaw told her mentor.

"We'll that's one less thing I need to teach you then," Jayfeather meowed. "Really," Goldenpaw sounded confused. "Yes, really. Always make sure that your patient is careful with their wounds," he continued. "Oh, okay," Goldenpaw mewed happily.

"If I'm careful, can I go out side," Robinpaw asked. "Sure, I was going to get you something from the fresh kill pile, but I guess you can get it yourself, Robinpaw," he replied. "Thanks, Jayfeather," Robinpaw mewed. She got up, her legs wobbled a bit, but Goldenpaw steadied her. "I got it now," Robinpaw told her as she headed towards the fresh kill pile.

_What do I want to eat,_ she asked herself. _Mouse, vole, or sparrow_. While she was making the tough decision, the patrols came back. Lionblaze, Cinderheart, Leafpool, Foxleap, and Thornclaw were among them. "Robinpaw, are you feeling any better," Cinderheart asked her as soon as she got back.

"A little better. Guess what," Robinpaw changed the subject. "What," Cinderheart asked. "Blossomfall and Rosepetal are going to have kits soon," she whispered. "I noticed" her mother said.

"They said they'd tell Thornclaw and Foxleap when they get back from patrol," Robinpaw said. "And they are now." As she spoke Blossomfall and Rosepetal walked up to their mates. "Hey, Thornclaw, Foxleap, we need to talk to you," Blossomfall said reaching the toms first. "What," Thornclaw asked worriedly.

"Yeah, what is it," Foxleap echoed pressing his nose to Rosepetal's. "Blossomfall and I are going to have kits," Rosepetal chirped with delight. "That's wonderful!" Thornclaw exclaimed. "Well there's no way your leaving this camp without us knowing where you are," Foxleap meowed, liking his mate's ear. "I don't think you two will have to deal with that," Blossomfall laughed, pointing her tail at her mother and Rosepetal's mother, who were talking to each other as if they were discussing a battle plan. "It seems like Millie and Daisy have it all under control."

After hearing her clanmates' reaction to the news, Robinpaw bounded up to Leafpool. "Well hello! How are your wounds," her mentor asked. "Fine, but I really can't wait to start training with you Leafpool," Robinpaw mewed to her sadly. "Don't worry it's just two more days," Leafpool said to her.

"Not according to Goldenpaw, to her it's THREE more days," Robinpaw retorted. Leafpool just giggled. "What," Robinpaw snorted. "Your sister is so exact about things, in fact she's _too_ serious," Leafpool laughed again. "Maybe that's why she's Jayfeather's apprentice," Robinpaw smirked. "He didn't choose her because she's serious, he chose her because she was interested in being a medicine cat," Leafpool told her. "I think Goldenpaw's seriousness is contagious. Jeez, now you're too serious," Robinpaw scrunched up her nose, clearly annoyed. "No one around here can take a joke," she huffed to herself.

_Get over it,_ she scolded herself. _These are your_ _clanmates you're talking about!_ Changing the subject she asked Leafpool if she had heard the news. "What news," Leafpool asked. "Blossomfall and Rosepetal are going to have kits soon," Robinpaw said, happy to be one of the first to know. "So that's why they've been acting strange," Leafpool said half to herself. "Yep, sure is," Robinpaw mewed, bouncing back to the fresh kill pile.

_Oh no,_ She thought despairingly. _Ssomeone took the mouse and vole._ "This mouse is still warm Purdy, did one of the patrols just catch it?" She spun around to see who supposedly stole the prey from her, only to find it was Spiderleg and Purdy. "Well young'n it was just sittin' there, so I'm not really sure," Purdy answered.

_They can have it,_ Robinpaw thought. _After all, they're the elders and elders and queens must be fed first. This sparrow looks tasty, _she thought, grabbing the bird before any other cat could take it from under her nose. "You're so slow," Goldenpaw came up behind her and grabbed a chipmunk from the pile and dug in ravenously. "Well I talked to Cinderheart and Leafpool," Robinpaw nudged her sister playfully. "I wonder how Grasspaw and Speckledpaw's training is going."


	8. Chapter 6

**Yay! Chapter six! You guys can finally know what that thing behind Speckledpaw was. ****I also have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to. **~Robinwing16

* * *

"R-r-r-run, Speckledpaw!" Grasspaw finally managed to force the words out. But her brother was too frozen in terror to here her. She had almost lost her sister just the other day she wasn't going to lose her brother. Grasspaw finally came up with an idea, she started to sneak up behind the fox and when she got close enough she chomped down on the fox's tail. _Hard._

The fox yowled and flung her against a tree, making her dizzy. "Grasspaw!" Snowpaw yowled rushing to her side. Only then did Speckledpaw return from being petrified. Squirrelflight let out a menacing growl and launched herself at the fox, as did the other mentors. "Go back to camp now," Ivypool ordered.

Grasspaw tried to stand but she couldn't put any weight on her front right paw. "Ow," she gasped trying to walk. "Here, you can lean on my shoulder," Snowpaw offered. "No, I think I got it," she said, and tried again. She fell and Snowpaw caught her, "Come on we have to get back to camp."

They headed back to the camp in silence that was soon broken by Amberpaw. "Are you two okay," she panted. "We're fine but, I think Grasspaw is hurt," Speckledpaw answered. "_Think_, I'm hoppin' on three feet here and you only _think_ I'm hurt," Grasspaw growled. "Calm down, Grasspaw we're almost to the camp," Snowpaw mewed in her ear.

She was going to tell him to stop telling her what to do but something stopped her. It was a strange feeling in her that made her feel all warm on the inside. _What's this feeling,_ she thought. She has felt that feeling once, but mixed with fear. Fear that she'd lose her beloved sister only the day before.

Before they reached the camp the bushes rustled, and out jumped four foxes. They were only a bit smaller than the other but the four young cats knew they were just as strong. "Get to camp and get help I'll distract them," Speckledpaw shouted, running towards the foxes. "Speckledpaw be careful, we'll be back in a second," Amberpaw mewed with a tremor of fear in her voice. "Don't worry, he'll be fine he's smart and fast they won't catch him we just have to get to camp faster," Grasspaw tried to reassure her friend, but she could tell it didn't work.

They tore through the forest. Grasspaw's paw meant nothing to her compared to her only brother. When they burst through the gorse tunnel she stumbled, and Snowpaw helped her back up. "Has something else happened," Sanstorm asked running up to the apprentices. "Yes ... a fox ... attacked us ... in the clearing ... and four more ... attacked us on the way here ... Speckledpaw stayed back to distract them," Grasspaw said breathlessly.

As soon as Speckledpaw's name was out of her mouth, Lionblaze took off into the forest. "We can't just leave Lionblaze to help Speckledpaw with FOUR foxes that's not enough help!" Amberpaw mewed seeming even more worried now that two of her clan mates could get terribly injured. Sandstorm, Graystripe, Birchfall, and Whitewing ran after Lionblaze to help him. "One of you is injured, who is it?" Jayfeather asked sniffing the apprentices' pelts.

"It's me," Grasspaw hobbled forward. She held out her paw gingerly. He sniffed at it until he came to a conclusion. "Come on, it's just a sprain it will feel better once you've rested and I have put a plutuoce on. And if she has already taken the tansy to Purdy, Goldenpaw could tell you what happened," Jayfeather told her as they headed towards to medicine den. "If she doesn't I'm pretty sure Robinpaw will," he finished as they walked in.

She huffed under her medicine den wads the last place she wanted to be, and it was her _least_ favorite place to be. It didn't take long for Jayfeather to finish. As soon as Grasspaw walked out of the den, the warriors came back. Except for Speckledpaw, Dovewing, and Lionblaze.

"Where are Lionblaze, Speckledpaw, and Dovewing," Cinderheart asked, rushing up to them. "We couldn't find Speckledpaw when we got there. Along with two of the foxes, and Lionblaze and Dovewing went after them. I know they're looking for Speckledpaw, too," Ivypool explained. "Oh no," Cinderheart whispered.

"Don't worry they're safe," Poppyfrost said to her sister. "Hey, Robinpaw! What's this "news" Jayfeather told me about," Grasspaw asked, bouncing up to her injured sister. "ThunderClan is getting even bigger, Blossomfall and Rosepetal are going to have kits," Robinpaw replied. "Nice," Grasspaw mewed.

"What'd I miss," Goldenpaw asked, skidding to a halt in front of her sisters. "You're hurt," she said sniffing Grasspaw's paw. "We were attacked by five foxes," Grasspaw explained. "Wasn't Speckledpaw with you, where is he," Goldenpaw asked worriedly. "He didn't come back with us, Dovewing and Lionblaze went to find him," Grasspaw replied

"I hope he's okay," Goldenpaw mewed. "He will be don't worry," Robinpaw tried to reassure her sisters. "I'm going to look, too," Goldenpaw said. "Well you aren't going without us, come on," Grasspaw me owed running as fast as she could. "Hold on wait for us," Goldenpaw yowled.


	9. Chapter 7

**Hey guys Robinwing16 here and so I have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to so ya!**

* * *

"I can hear you, how is that possible, you're foxes," Speckledpaw mewed in wonder, finally getting to speak. "And we can understand you," the she-fox finally. Her fur was the darkest russet Speckledpaw had ever seen, she had the darkest amber eyes, too. Her fur had a black tipped ears, paws, and muzzle. Accompanied by a thick black stripe down her back forming a band around her tail, which had only a small white tip the size of Speckledpaw's paw. "My name is Speckledpaw, what are yours'," he asked her.

"I am Russet, and this little furball here is one of my brothers, Flash. Those other two foxes back there are our brother and sister, Stream and Oak," she replied. "How are you cats used to trees so close to you," the smaller one, Flash, asked. He had light golden fur, with darker gold tipped paws, ears, and muzzle. Along with a jagged orange stripe down his back not reaching his less fluffy tail, which was tipped with a white splotch, and light yellow eyes.

Growling sounded from the bushes behind Russet and Flash. "Get off ThunderClan territory you mangy foxes," Lionblaze yowled. Dovewing leaped out from behind him. Speckledpaw could tell that a fight would break out with his family and his new friends soon if he didn't do anything. "Wait, don't hurt them," he meowed jumping in the way.

"Why, they could become a threat to our clan," Lionblaze calmed down, not wanting to yell at his only son. "I can understand them," Speckledpaw replied. "Is that how you knew about our prophecy," Dovewing asked. "What," Speckledpaw could hear the confusion in Lionblaze's voice. "He knows about the prophecy, too, now," Dovewing told him. "So do Robinpaw, Goldenpaw, and Grasspaw," Speckledpaw added.

"There is a prophecy about us, too, but I'll tell you later. First off, my power is the ability to understand other animals, I can understand these foxes. And Robinpaw might be able to fly," he said in certainly. "Any way," he continued, shaking out his fur. "This is Russet and this is Flash."

"Wait where are Stream and Oak," Flash barked, flattening his ears. "Don't worry flash we'll find them," Speckledpaw turned trying to comfort his new friend. "Find who," Lionblaze asked. "Their two littermates, Stream and Oak," Speckledpaw answered not bothering to look back as he took off into the woods. "They headed towards the ShadowClan border," Dovewing yowled over her shoulder.

"Thanks," Speckledpaw yelled back. Russet and Flash took off after him. Before they reached the border they could hear the others arguing. "We should go through the river so our scent is hidden," Speckledpaw heard what he guessed was Stream's silky voice. "No, we should go through the woods so our pelts are hidden," he could tell by the gruffness in the voice that it was Oak. "You just don't want to get your long, beautiful fur to get wet," Stream taunted him.

"Yeah, well...well you don't like getting tripped up in brambles," Oak's jibe was less offensive than Stream's had been. At the sound of his littermates' voices, Flash took off. Speckledpaw was stunned by the little fox's speed. "Speckledpaw come meet Stream and Oak," Flash yipped. "Okay," Speckledpaw mewed back. Once he stepped out he saw a grey, sleek furred she-fox with blue eyes and guessed it was Stream.

Then there was a fluffy orange fox with green eyes. HE MUST BE OAK, Speckledpaw thought to himself. Oak had white on his paws, under belly, and tail tip. There was a black ring of fur where the white and orange fur met, and his ear tips had black on them. "Hello there," Speckledpaw mewed.

"You're a cat how can we understand you," Stream asked. "Long story that we don't have time for," Speckledpaw answered. "I only have one question for you," he continued. "Was that other she-fox your mother." "Yes, she's our mother, why do you want to know," Oak asked stubbornly.

"I just wanted to know, jeez," Speckledpaw huffed. He looked down at his paws with his ears flat to his head. "You don't have to be so rude, I almost lost my sister yesterday. If you don't want to know what I was really going to ask you could have just told me so nicely," he spat before turning to pelt into the forest. "Nice going, badger-heart, he was nice enough to have not attacked you," Russet blazed in anger, she shot after Speckledpaw.

"Hey Speck' wait up, don't take what oak said seriously. He's a mouse brain," she was howling. When the lake finally came into sight he started to slow down. "Hey," Russet panted. "Flash, Stream, and I want to know what you were going to ask."

"Yeah, we really do. Oak is still grieving because of our mother's death," Stream added. "Mother is dead," Flash whimpered. "Sadly, yes," she replied. Speckledpaw's ears pricked in sympathy for his new friends loss.

"I'm so sorry your mother is dead, I feel it's my fault," he mewed. "No, Speckledpaw it's not your fault she's dead. She was old, and she said she wanted to die a worthy death any way. To die fighting is a worthy death," Flash said wisely. He wrapped his tail around Speckledpaw to thank him for his sympathy.

Suddenly, oak stepped out from behind a tree. "Speckledpaw, I'm sorry for being so rude to you," he apologized. "It's okay," Speckledpaw told him. "So what were you going to ask us," Oak queried. "Well, I'll have to check with my leader if it's okay, but I was going to ask if you four wanted to join ThunderClan. My clan," Speckledpaw replied calmly.

"I'd love to," Oak said. "So would I," Russet agreed. "I would join you," Stream whispered. She nudged Flash for his answer. "I would, but I feel uneasy under trees," he huffed sadly.

"The camp isn't covered by trees at all, so you can see the stars at night, and it very open there as well," Speckledpaw told him. Oak's ears pricked and he let out a very loud, ear piercing screech. _Danger, _Speckledpaw instantly thought. _He's warning us of a possible danger._ But there was no danger it was just Speckledpaw's sisters.

"Ow, I think I just went deaf," Grasspaw yowled in pain. "Grasspaw, Robinpaw, Goldenpaw," Speckledpaw mewed, bounding up to them. The foxes moved closer together. "I found out what my power is," he meowed excitedly. "Really, that's great, what is it," Robinpaw asked.

"I can understand other animals, like these foxes," he replied. "This is Russet, Stream, Flash, and Oak." "Wow, you've got some weird friends," Grasspaw teased him. "Shut up, Grasspaw! It's awesome that you've found out what your power is," Goldenpaw complimented him.

* * *

**Alright when I first thought of Flash, I thought of this not so smart, optimistic fox. And Russet was this uncaring, dark, rude fox, but oh well. I still like how good it is. ~Robinwing16**


	10. Chapter 8

**Hey guys Robinwing16 here and so I have a poll up that I would like you to answer if you have time to so ya!**

* * *

_Its so unfair,_ she thought. _He already found out what his power is. _Goldenpaw was happy for her brother, but she was jealous, too. _Oh well my power will be better than his. Did I just think that, that is so mean._

"Yeah, well while you've been playing with your new fox friends, you've had the whole clan worried sick," Grasspaw growled. She clearly didn't like the idea that there were foxes on her territory. A bark from one of the foxes interrupted their conversation. "Sorry Russet, I forgot. These are my sisters," Speckledpaw turned to face the foxes.

"Goldenpaw, she's training to be a medicine cat. Robinpaw, she's the one who almost died yesterday, and she's training to be a warrior like me. And lastly, Grasspaw, she is also training to be a warrior," he finished. The dark colored fox let out a small sound that meant nothing to Goldenpaw but something to Speckledpaw. "You coming back to camp or what," Grasspaw hissed impatiently.

"Do you think Bramblestar would mind having four loyal foxes in the clan," Speckledpaw mewed hopefully. "I dunno, why don't you ask him when we get back to camp," Grasspaw replied. "Can the foxes understand us," Robinpaw asked. "No, it's just me, sorry," Speckledpaw replied. Though it would be awesome if they could understand all of them, Robinpaw didn't seem to care.

"Come on, Cinderheart is going to be worried about all of us. Robinpaw isn't supposed to leave camp," Grasspaw's tail tip twitched angrily. "Oh, you're right, I can't believe I forgot," Robinpaw mewed. "Hey," Speckledpaw turned to speak to the foxes. "Find the border opposite of the lake, and once you cross it, stay nearby and make a little camp."

"I'll come find you four to tell you what Bramblestar says. Who knows he might want to come with me to meet you," he finished. The foxes just barked back. As the foxes ran off, the apprentices headed back to camp in a hurry. "I don't want to get in trouble," Robinpaw meowed.

"Then you better hurry up," Grasspaw huffed. "What'd they say before we left," Goldenpaw asked her brother. "They asked why Grasspaw was being so rude," Speckledpaw murmured in her ear. "Oh," she murmured back. A few seconds later they reached the camp.

When they walked in, Cinderheart was frantic. "There you four are, you had me worried sick," she hissed. "Sorry Cinderheart, we wanted to make sure Speckledpaw was okay," Goldenpaw shuffled her paws. "It's fine so long as you're safe," Cinderheart's fur flattened. "But Robinpaw, you're not supposed to leave camp for two more days!"

"Yes, ma'am," Robinpaw mewed looking down at her paws. "I think I stepped on a thorn," Goldenpaw whispered. She dug the ought her paw to find the thorn. Once she found it, she pulled it out and her paw bled just a little._ Oh well, it's not that bad,_ she thought to herself.

"Where were you Speckledpaw," Cinderheart turned to him and Goldenpaw once Grasspaw and Robinpaw had walked off. "We'll it's a kinda long story," Goldenpaw tilted her head to the side. "Long story short there's a prophecy about us. The four of us have powers, and I found out what my power is. I can communicate with animals, and I think Robinpaw might be able to fly," Speckledpaw muttered.

"Really," Cinderheart's eyes grew wide. "Yes, really. Jayfeather was there to help us figure out the prophecy," Goldenpaw said mater-o-factly. "Who else was there," Cinderheart pried. "There were three other cats," Goldenpaw replied.

"Two were Anceints, and the other was from StarClan. Their names were Hollyleaf, Fallen Leaves,and Half Moon. I think Hollyleaf and Fallen Leaves like each other, and I also think that Jayfeather really likes Half Moon and she likes him. It was really cute," Goldenpaw concluded. Cinderheart let out a purr of amusement, but Speckledpaw just rolled his eyes.

Then he just walked off, he was clearly annoyed. "Yeah,he thinks what I was talking about is stupid. I heard Grasspaw say he was showing off and mooning over Amberpaw," Goldenpaw leaned in closer to whisper to her mother. "Watch." Sure enough Amberpaw bounded up to him and ask him if he was alright, only for him to say he fought them off all by himself.

After proving her point, Goldenpaw pranced up to Jayfeather. "I just realized you didn't get to see the WindClan border yesterday. We also need more water mint which means we have to go there anyway," he told he, and she instantly shot out into the forest. When she and Jayfeather reached the border, two cats looked up and greeted Jayfeather and asked him how he was. "Good, I told you two I would choose an apprentice at the last gathering and it just so happens she was apprenticed yesterday. Goldenpaw this is Krestleflight and Mintpaw of WindClan," he said as she shyly stepped out from behind him.


	11. Chapter 9

Goldenpaw was acting happier than usual when she and Jayfeather returned from collecting the water mint. _What's up with her, _Robinpaw thought. _It must be that she helped get that big patch of water mint out of the ground,_ she concluded noticing the dirt in her sister's pelt. "Hey Goldenpaw I think we should change you're name to _Dirt_paw. It'd go well with your fur," Grasspaw teased.

"Here let me help get it out of your fur," Robinpaw offered. "Thanks," Goldenpaw mewed. Once the dirt was out of her fur Silverpelt was already high above them. "Alright let's go to bed," Robinpaw yawned. "Kay," Goldenpaw agreed, though she looked as if she could run all the way around the lake twice and not be tired.

Robinpaw closed her eyes and started to drift off when she heard a sound. She didn't move, she just opened her eyes a bit to see Goldenpaw sneak out of the den.  
got up and started to follow her. _Where is she going,_ she thought. Goldenpaw had found another way out of camp!

Robinpaw rushed after Goldenpaw as quietly as she could. Her sister seemed to be headed towards the WindClan border. Instantly Robinpaw became protective of her sister. She became more determined to follow Goldenpaw. When they got to the border Robinpaw hid in the bushes nearby where she could see and hear why her sister would sneak out of camp so late at night.

Suddenly a light grey tabby tom pushed through the bushes on the other side of the border. _Who is that, _Robinpaw thought growing more curios than before. _Is this why she was so happy? _Then the tom sat closely next to Goldenpaw, "Thanks for meeting me here," he meowed. "It might sound stupid, but I really like you."

"I don't think it's stupid, cause I like you, too," Goldenpaw purred, pressing her pelt against his. Seconds later Robinpaw felt her heart melt at the sight of the two cats together and happy. It was so tempting to start purring herself. Then The two cats got up in a race to the lake. "On your mark, get set, go," she heard Goldenpaw yowl.

Robinpaw ran though the woods with just the bushes to separate her from Goldenpaw and the WindClan tom. Then the ground fell beneath her paws. She stood up and shook the dust out of her pelt. _Where am I,_ she though as she started to investigate her surroundings. Then she found she was inside a tunnel. _I'll check this place out tomorrow,_ she thought.

As she left, she headed towards the lake. Just in time to hear Goldenpaw agree to walking back to where they started. By then the sky was turning gray. _Its almost dawn, _Robinpaw thought. "Bye Mintpaw," Goldenpaw mewed reluctantly.

"Bye. Will you meet me here tomorrow night," Mintpaw asked. "Of course," Goldenpaw purred. As Robinpaw left to get home before Goldenpaw did, she heard someone call her name, "Robinpaw?" She turned and realized she was too late.

"Did you follow me," Goldenpaw growled. "Yes I did but because I wanted to make sure you were safe," Robinpaw replied honestly. Goldenpaw's gaze softened when she heard why. "You won't tell any cat will you," she asked seeming more worried than angry. "No I won't," Robinpaw told her.

"Come on we need to get back to camp before any cat wakes up," she added. The she-cats ran through the forest as if they were trying to beat the rising sun. They made it just in time to slip into the medicine den and lay in their nests before Briarlight awoke. "Good morning, Briarlight," Robinpaw yawned. "God morning! Did you two sleep well," Briarlight asked stretching her fore arms.

"Yes, and you," Goldenpaw replied. "Good," Briarlight nodded. Then she started dragging herself out of the den. _Probably going to check on Blossomfall, _Robinpaw guessed. "Would you like me to get you something from the fresh kill pile," Goldenpaw arched her back, and started towards the clearing.

"No, I want to see who's on the dawn patrol," Robinpaw replied. "You better hurry up then. Squirrelflight's sending patrols out right now," Jayfeather meowed. "Oh, good morning Jayfeather," she mewed. "Morning," he echoed.

When Robinpaw walked out of the den, she saw Squirrelflight leap up onto a rock where she could assign patrols. "Dovewing, you Speckledpaw, Birchfall, and Cherryblossom will patrol ShadowClan. Berrynose, you Leafpool, Bumblestripe, and Snowpaw will hunt. I'll lead the WindClan patrol along with Graystripe, Brackenfur, and Dewpaw," she announced. "And sun high patrol will be Hazeltail, Lilypaw, Poppyfrost, and Seedpaw."


End file.
